Needing You
by kittikat8531
Summary: Jou finds Kaiba in the street and saves him, but it opens up a can of worms neither of them expected. KaiJou, please review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm almost embarrassed by this, but plot bunnies have a way of forcing themselves on you. If you didn't see the character label, this is a puppy-shipping. Probably not strictly canon, but I tried to work the plot into the show's events. In the second half there's a vague reference to manga canon, but I'll explain it then. Now, my beta tells me that Kaiba's slightly OOC, but I tried to keep it from getting too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Obviously.

88888888

The first time Jounouchi saw Kaiba after the Battle City tournament was completely accidental. Kaiba had returned for a few days to deal with some business, and none of the group even knew he was in Japan, let alone Domino. Jou was leaving work late one night after a horrendously long double shift when he saw something he never would have believed.

Kaiba Seto was walking almost like a drunkard in the street, weaving blindly from side to side. When Jou looked closely, though, Kaiba really did seem blind instead of just disoriented. That was enough to catch the blond duelist's attention. It got worse when he saw a car approaching at a fair speed without headlights, and Kaiba was dressed all in dark colors. Jounouchi imagined he had left his impossibly gravity defying white trench coat somewhere. The blond pushed his tired body into a sprint and managed to knock the other teen out of the street before the car went by. They rolled a few times before ending up with Jou practically lying in Kaiba's lap. He sprang back in a flash.

Kaiba didn't seem to realize there was someone else with him. If he had realized he wasn't moving, Jou couldn't tell- the CEO seemed completely unaware of his surroundings. He took a good look at Kaiba's blue eyes. They were open, but out of focus.

Jou didn't know what to do. He certainly had never had the money for a cell phone, expensive as they were, so there was no way he could call Yuugi or one of the others for help. Maybe Kaiba had a phone, but Jou had no desire to check. The pay phone in the area had been broken for weeks, so there wasn't even that option. He grabbed Kaiba's face firmly.

"Hey, you have to wake up," Jou said, emphasizing the words with a gentle shake. "Come on, Kaiba. Wake up. Mokuba is going to be worried. I need you to come back."

Slowly, almost excruciatingly so, Kaiba blinked, and his eyes focused. He frowned. "Jounouchi?"

Jou rocked back on his heels and rubbed his hands against his jeans. "Jeez, Kaiba, you scared me half to death. What's wrong with you? You were nearly hit by a car."

"A car?" the rich teen repeated. "Why would I be hit by a car?"

The blond waited a beat. "Are you okay? You really seem out of it. I was leaving work and you were walking in the street. At first I thought you might have been drunk. A car was coming right at you and you didn't seem to see it."

"What happened?"

"I managed to knock you out of the way," Jou answered slowly, embarrassed without really knowing why. "Sorry if I hurt you or anything, but I wasn't going to watch someone die right in front of me."

Kaiba seemed to be pulling himself together. "Hn. I'm sure anyone else could have managed more gracefully." He got to his feet, and if he was in pain from the impact, he didn't show it. "I'm going home."

Jou almost believed it, but Kaiba's focus slipped again and he nearly crashed to the ground. Jou managed to catch his arm before he fell. "Do you have a phone with you? You could call your driver."

He looked himself over and shook his head. "I must have left my coat at the office."

The smaller teen stared at him in disbelief as Kaiba fell back into a daze. "The office? You were at KaibaCorp? How the hell did you get this far on foot?" Kaiba's headquarters were about thirty kilometers across the city. "How the hell did you make it this far without hurting yourself?"

He grabbed Kaiba's shoulder to loop the other boy's arm around his neck, but the brunette winced now. Jou quickly pushed the collar of his shirt to the side and saw a violent purple bruise marring the skin. It had to be a few hours old at least, judging by the amount of swelling, making it clear that he _hadn't_ made it so far without hurting himself.

He frowned and considered the options. He had been paid at work that evening and actually had a decent amount of money- cash he had hoped to use to pay some of his father's bills, and to cover the rent and groceries. However, he couldn't in good conscience abandon someone that was obviously hurt and ill, even if he and Kaiba were enemies more than anything. The Kaiba mansion was too far for him to reach on foot after his long day, and he severely doubted the other teen would be able to after how long he'd walked already. Jou sighed and maneuvered Kaiba to the main street to wave down a cab, grateful that this job was in a good enough area to have taxis despite the hour. His last one had been so deep in the slums that no drivers would venture there even during the day.

"The Kaiba mansion, please," he told the driver.

The old man glanced in the rearview mirror. "Shouldn't you take him to the hospital? He doesn't look too good."

Jou agreed, but he knew Kaiba well enough to understand that he wouldn't appreciate finding himself there. He didn't need to give the CEO another reason to hate him. "No, I'll have his staff call his doctor for him. We just need to get him home."

"It'll cost you a bundle," the driver warned. "Hospital's closer."

The blond shrugged. "Please," he repeated. "Could you put up the partition?"

He waited until it was in place before he glanced at Kaiba. He was staring at something Jou couldn't see again, and it was worrying him.

"Kaiba, snap out of it," he said, shaking the uninjured shoulder. "Come on, you have to wake up. You're scaring me here."

He didn't get a response, but he continued to try. The half-hour drive was passed entirely with Jou attempting to drag Kaiba back. The driver approached the gate of the mansion and used the intercom to inform the household that he had Kaiba in the cab. The gate swung open and it began the long trek up the drive.

The man that had done the Battle City tournament announcements came running down the steps as Jou reached for his wallet to pay the fare. He quickly cut the blond teen off and shoved a thick wad of cash into the driver's hand.

"Not a word of this to anyone," he said sternly. The old man nodded and drove away as soon as they had gotten Kaiba out of the cab. Jou watched his ride take off with a scowl.

"Thank you for making sure he got home, Jounouchi-san," the man said as he lifted his employer into his arms. "You should go."

Jou shook his head. "I want to make sure he's all right. He was about to be hit by a car when I saw him."

Isono frowned. "This is getting worse, then."

"This?" Jou repeated. "What's going on?"

He didn't get a reply. Isono carried Kaiba into the mansion, and Jou stubbornly followed.

"Has he woken at all since you found him?" Isono asked abruptly.

Jou nodded, a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "He came to for a bit after I managed to get him out of the street, but then he went under and I couldn't get him to wake up again."

The man paused and faced him. "You woke him up? He spoke to you?"

"Yeah…" the blond teen answered uncertainly, gaze falling automatically to Kaiba's unresponsive eyes. He'd been watching for more than a half hour and it was still creeping him out. "Is that weird?"

"No one has been able to bring him back since this started," Isono explained. "He'll come back eventually, but no one has been able to manage it. Except you."

"Me? Not Mokuba?"

He shook his head. "Mokuba-sama doesn't know."

"Mokuba doesn't know?" Jou repeated. "Where's the phone? I can call him and he'll come back and help."

"No," Isono snapped. "Seto-sama doesn't want him to know. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"He nearly died tonight," Jou said quietly. "How will Mokuba feel if he loses his brother? Do you think he'll appreciate being left in the dark?" He glanced at the other teen again, still unconscious in Isono's arms. "What's happening to him?"

Isono hesitated. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Then I'll wait," the amber eyed teen decided. "When he wakes up, he can tell me."

"It could be hours," the older man warned.

"I can try to wake him up again if it takes too long."

Besides, it wasn't like Jou had any reason to hurry home. Going back with the amount of cash he had on him was practically suicide. He'd been planning on bunking with one of his friends for the night- they never minded when he showed up unannounced.

Isono gave up and carried Kaiba upstairs. Jou heard one of the maids inform him that the doctor had been called. Jou wandered into the living room and settled onto one of the ridiculously large and plushy couches to wait. He heard the doctor come in about twenty minutes later. Tired of sitting, he got to his feet and began pacing back and forth, waiting for news. The elderly gentleman entered the room and cleared his throat. Jou spun to face him.

"How is he?"

"Kaiba-sama is fine, physically. Aside from his undoubtedly sore muscles, his injured shoulder will pain him for a few days, but it will heal. Mentally… I do not know. He is becoming very ill, and I begin to fear that he will break down completely if we cannot find a way to help him soon."

Jou chewed the inside of his lip. "Has he woken up?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not as of yet. Isono-san told me that you managed to wake him earlier. I would suggest you try again."

The teen didn't waste any more time, pushing past him and hurrying up the steps. A maid pointed him in the direction of Kaiba's bedroom. He stuck his head in first and caught a glimpse of Kaiba lying as if dead in his bed. It was shocking at least. Jou had always regarded Kaiba as a force of nature, powerful and unstoppable. To see the other boy reduced to such a state…

He gave himself a good shake (all the while hearing one of Kaiba's snide dog comments in his head) and marched into the room. "Okay, Kaiba, enough's enough. You have to snap out of it and tell me what's going on." No response. "This whole thing is freaking me out, rich boy. I need you to wake up and talk to me."

Jou jolted in shock when Kaiba blinked and looked at him. "_Bonkotsu_? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Some thanks for a guy that saved your life, Kaiba. I risked my own skin to get you out of the way of an oncoming car."

The doctor stepped in. "Seto-sama? I am glad to see you awake."

Kaiba's gaze tracked over to the other man. "What happened?"

"I am not the one with those answers," he sighed. "I am told Jounouchi-san found you and brought you home. Isono-san informs me that he refuses to leave until he has had a chance to talk to you, but first I would like to speak with you myself."

Jou understood and left the room, allowing them some privacy. In a sudden fit of impatience he began to pace again, one absurd explanation after another popping into his head as he contemplated Kaiba's 'condition'. If that was even the right word for it. It only took a few minutes for the physician to exit the room, gesturing for Jou to go back in.

When Jou did, Kaiba was sitting up against his pillows. His eyes were closed, but Jou was pretty sure he was still there.

"What do you want, _bonkotsu_?"

"I want to know what's going on. I found you in the streets," Jou said bluntly. "Honestly, Kaiba, seeing you like that scared me. What's happening to you?"

At first, the blond teen thought Kaiba wouldn't answer. The other boy remained silent for several heavy beats. Finally, he did. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jou repeated. "How do you not know?"

"I don't know!" Kaiba reiterated harshly. "I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since Battle City… This happens every few days or so. I lose touch with the world. I see a man holding a dead woman in front of a tablet of Blue Eyes. Just that, every time. At first, it only lasted a few seconds. They tell me I was gone for hours today. I don't know where I was or what I was doing. I don't know what's happening."

The vulnerability he had only seen Kaiba show once before was like a fist to the gut. The last time Kaiba had seemed so fragile, he had lost his duel with Pegasus and thought he would never see Mokuba again.

Jou sighed. "Okay. Then tell me what you do know." He cautiously seated himself on the edge of the young CEO's massive bed. "Why haven't you told Mokuba?"

"He worries about me enough already."

"Don't you think he should? What would he think if something really _did_ happen to you? If you had been hit by that car tonight, he never would have known why."

Kaiba frowned and finally opened his eyes. "I know. It would be better if he never did. I don't want him to see me like this, or anyone else for that matter."

"Then why are you telling me? I completely expected you to tell me to get out of your house when I asked," he admitted. "I never thought you would actually respond."

"Because I can't keep it a secret forever," Kaiba answered in a gentle tone that was almost as surprising as his appearance outside Jou's work. "You're right. I might have died tonight. If not tonight, another night, when someone doesn't see me in time. Only a handful of my staff knows about this. It has something to do with those Items Yuugi goes on about. I stayed away from them, but during the tournament there were so many."

For a brief time the blimp had contained all seven Items. If anything was going to be caused by them, it would've been then.

"You should try talking to Yuugi and Yami," Jou suggested. "They might be able to help you."

"Yami?"

The blond laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yuugi's other self," he explained a little awkwardly. "You've seen it before, haven't you? Yuugi is a different person when he's dueling. We generally call both of them Yuugi- we really can't tell them apart very well. Yami prefers it that way; he doesn't like the extra attention. He's going to leave soon though, so you should ask before he does."

"How can Yuugi's imaginary friend leave?" Kaiba frowned. "Or help?"

"He's not an imaginary friend!" Jou protested. "I know it sounds crazy, but there really are two Yuugis. While we were in Duelist Kingdom… we ran into someone that managed to seal our souls into our favorite cards." He paused. "That sounds crazy too. Still, it happened. The one that did it didn't realize Yuugi had two souls. Yami beat him to free us. We've all talked to him. You've talked to him."

Kaiba remembered a strange conversation in a helicopter, but he hadn't paid much attention. Instead he had dismissed it as Yuugi being… well, Yuugi, the kid that was apparently suffering an overactive imagination. It was strange to hear the boy's story confirmed by someone else, though he still had his doubts. The thought of someone having two souls was just bizarre. He supposed it could just be multiple personality disorder.

"You actually believe that sort of thing?"

"Not at first," he admitted freely. "Now, yeah. It fits with a lot of the things we've seen happen."

The brunette didn't bother to argue. "I don't want to tell Yuugi about what is happening."

Jou sighed. "Of course you don't, but they might be the only ones that could help you. You already said you thought this had something to do with the Sennen Items."

"I don't care."

"You have to do something," the blond frowned. "There's no way you can keep going like this."

"I don't care," Kaiba repeated coolly. "I don't need your friend to get involved. I will handle this on my own."

"If you could handle it, that car wouldn't have come so close to killing you tonight," Jou snapped in frustration. "Kaiba, you can't deal with it alone. Isn't that obvious already?"

"It doesn't matter. I am not involving anyone else in this. It's bad enough you know, _bonkotsu_."

"Don't do that," the younger boy growled. Another dog joke taunted him, but he firmly pushed it away since Kaiba hadn't voiced any for once. "Don't try to make this a fight, because I'm not biting."

"Of course not, mutt."

He would make one two seconds after Jou realized he hadn't.

"Shut up, Kaiba. I want to know why you're so bent on keeping this a secret when there are people that would help you if you asked."

"What conceivable reason would Yuugi have to help me?"

Jou shook his head. "You don't get it. Yuugi never needed a reason to help people. Yami might not want to, but for Yuugi he would tell you whatever he knows. He could help. He might have some idea on how to make this stop."

"I don't want anyone to know," he snarled. "_Anyone_. Certainly not Yuugi, his imaginary friend, or his fan club. Not you."

"Too bad," Jou countered. "I already know, and if you don't start doing something about it, I'll tell them."

Their faces were no more than a few centimeters apart now- Kaiba had grabbed the front of Jounouchi's shirt when he had gotten angry. That was something Jounouchi generally did, not him, and another far too disconcerting example on how strange Kaiba was acting.

"Do you think this is a game?" the CEO demanded, his voice dangerously low. Any trace of softness that had been there before was gone. "Do you think people can know about this? I would be locked up. Mokuba would be taken away. This isn't something that can be shared, Jounouchi. This isn't some little thing that I can talk about with other people. It _has _to be a secret."

"Not from us," the blond responded forcefully. "We wouldn't do any of that. We could help, Kaiba. If you'd just talk to Yuugi or Yami, they would help you."

There was _something_ between them. Like sparks, maybe, or the sizzle of static electricity. Whatever it was, it made Jou uneasy while Kaiba's expression became something _wild_.

Without warning, Kaiba's grip moved to his hair and their mouths pressed together. Jou yelped slightly in surprise and pulled back, staring.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped.

Kaiba's expression was unreadable. "You know what that was."

"Well… yes… but why? You hate me!"

"No."

Jou glared. "Just 'no'? You can't say anything more helpful?"

"No."

"Argh! Just tell me what the hell is going on here!"

For a moment, there was a glimpse of that unusual gentleness in Kaiba's blue eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "It should be obvious."

"Well, it's not! Explain!"

The taller teen slid slowly from the bed and got to his feet. His eyes blurred for a moment, but he shook it off. Instead there was a predatory gleam that was rapidly proving just as unsettling as the previous blankness.

"I want you," he said bluntly.

The way he said it was very much like Kaiba's normal tone, and for a moment that was a relief for Jounouchi. Then the implication of the words sank in.

"You WHAT?"

The brunette paused, tilting his head just the tiniest bit to one side. "You aren't interested?"

"No- I… I think you hit your head," Jou decided. "Yeah, that's it. You hit your head earlier, so you've gone a little crazy."

"Jounouchi."

He took several steps back, not realizing just how close to the wall he'd come. "What?"

"I didn't hit my head."

For a man that had spent a good portion of the day in a daze and injured, he could move _very_ quickly. Kaiba had Jou pinned against the wall before the blond even realized what was happening.

"Tell me you don't want this," the taller boy challenged as he leaned over his prey.

"I- Kaiba, you're crazy. You and I, we're…"

"That's not an answer, Jounouchi." He kissed him, until Jou was nearly as disoriented as Kaiba had been. "Time's running out. Yes or no."

"I- yes, damn you!"

Kaiba's smirk was feral. "I thought so."

88888888

Jou snuck out of the mansion the next morning, not realizing Kaiba was already awake and watching. One of the employees offered a ride, and the blond was tired enough to accept. Kaiba's gaze followed the car until it was out of sight, Isono joining him a moment later.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Isono had worked for Kaiba from the moment the teen had seized control of the company and was the closest he had to a confidante beside Mokuba. If Kaiba would discuss his personal life with anyone, it would be him.

"I'm fine. Have the jet readied; I need to get back to work."

He obviously wasn't in a confiding mood. He rarely was.

"Seto-sama…"

The teen turned and raised one brow, daring his employee to disagree with him. "I said have the jet readied. There's work to be done."

"…Yes, sir."

88888888

Jou mumbled to himself as he ran to the burger joint he was meeting his friends at, ignoring the lingering pain from his previous activities. Kaiba's actions had entirely baffled the blond, and he wasn't sure what to believe or even how to deal with the situation. He had a few hickeys, too, and how would he explain _that_ if someone noticed?

And then it occurred to him that Kaiba had said that Jou couldn't _tell_ his friends, not that he couldn't ask without discussing particulars. It put him in a much better mood.

The group spent the afternoon much like they normally would- lunch, some time at the arcade, the usual. Jou waited till the others had left to challenge Yuugi to a duel. Naturally, it drew Yami's attention. An instant later it was the once-Pharaoh that sat where the meek little teen had been.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to duel you."

Yami sighed. "Right. You act unusual all afternoon, challenge us to a duel only after everyone else is gone, and you refuse to look me in the face. What's happening, Jounouchi-kun?"

The blond sighed. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what happened during Battle City."

"Do tell."

The look Yami was giving him was one Jou had always seen right before the smaller teen made it clear he knew way more than he had previously let on. He shifted the collar of his jacket just a little higher, trying to be discreet.

"The Sennen Rod started acting strange while you and Kaiba were dueling," the blond started, hoping it would distract him from whatever he suspected. "What was that about?"

The Duel King shrugged. "Your guess may be as good as mine. I don't know much about the other Sennen Items."

"But what would they do to a person that doesn't know anything about your mystery past? I mean, what would happen if I had one of the Items?"

Yami raised one brow. "An interesting question. Let me think… The Items seem to have distributed themselves in this time in a manner very similar to the past, from the little I've seen. For a normal person, I imagine nothing would happen. A true bearer, on the other hand, would likely have some amount of memory emerge."

"Or an ancient spirit."

He nodded. "Or an ancient spirit. I don't think you're involved with the Items, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, thanks. That's a load off."

"It's no problem. Now, I believe we were going to duel…?"

88888888

_After Doma…_

They had been invited to the KC Grand Prix Championship, of course- Kaiba wouldn't accept any less than the best for the tournament that was meant to reassure his company's place at the top of gaming technology. So Yuugi had to go as the reigning champ, and Jounouchi was invited as a participant.

He was furious when he was introduced as the underdog while the competitors were first presented. Once the necessary pictures had been taken, he slipped away for some air, not wanting to attack the tournament's organizer in front of all those nice people. And there was that chance that attacking might turn to something else… He really didn't need an audience to see him molest Kaiba. He doubted the CEO would take it well, and the backlash definitely wasn't worth venting his frustration.

Still, Jou had to admit the new KaibaLand was spectacular. He wandered for a while before coming to a stop by a large fountain.

"What are you doing?"

He turned. "Kaiba. I thought-"

"That Yuugi would follow you? He's still busy. There are a lot of people that wanted to meet him, particularly after that incident earlier in the Duel Dome."

"Did you find out what happened?"

"Not yet. I have some ideas, but I don't know anything for sure."

"Hm. How are you feeling?" Jou asked, his antagonism from earlier already gone. He couldn't seem to stay angry with the CEO, not since that night. "You know, with everything."

"I'm fine."

"You said that last time and still nearly got hit with a car." The blond sighed. "You're not going to discuss it, are you?"

"No."

"Of course not. Have you at least told Mokuba?"

"No."

"Kaiba, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm hardly worried about your opinion."

"Maybe you should be! Yami plans to leave for Egypt once this is over, and then he'll be gone. You need to ask him before he goes or this won't get better!"

"I don't care." He turned to face Jou, and the blond caught a glimpse of a lot of anger that didn't seem to have anything to do with his having brought up Yuugi and Yami. He was proved right when Kaiba practically exploded at him. Not really, since it was Kaiba, but as much as he'd ever seen Kaiba get mad before. "Why didn't you think of how everyone would feel after you went into that stupid, _stupid_ duel with Mai? You were in no condition to be dueling, you idiot, and I know you knew that. Did it ever occur to you that the rest of us needed you? What did you think I meant before?"

"I thought what happened that night was just an accident," Jou said uncertainly. "And I had to help Mai. What happened to her was my fault."

"Are you in love with Mai?" Kaiba demanded.

"I don't know, Kaiba. Kaiba? Shit!" His blue eyes had just blurred, and Jou had to lunge across the little courtyard to catch the brunette before he fell into the fountain. "Kaiba!"

The smaller teen took a moment to be extremely glad that his hard life had given him plenty of muscle- Kaiba's size would have dropped them both in the water if Jou hadn't been able to reel him back. He managed to sit a little awkwardly by the fountain, both arms wrapped around the unmoving CEO. He was even holding one of Kaiba's hands.

"Kaiba, damn it, you have to snap out of it. There's no way I can get you to your room unnoticed with how crowded this place is, and I don't have a phone. You've got your fancy coat communicator, but you said no Mokuba. Come on, I need you to wake up." His heart nearly sputtered to a stop in relief when Kaiba's gaze suddenly locked onto his. He hurriedly released his grip. "Thank God. You're awake."

"You said you needed me."

Jou frowned. "I did?"

"Yes. You said you needed me and I came back."

"Great. You can hear me while you're… out of it."

Kaiba shook his head. "Only that."

"Only what?"

"Only when you said you needed me. Have you said it before?"

"I don't know. I just keep talking to you. They say people in comas can hear it, right? So I just talk and hope you'll respond."

Kaiba's focus began to drift again, and Jou shook him sharply. The dead, blank look in the other teen's eyes was frightening. Cool, shuttered, angry- all those were fine. At least those were alive. It didn't matter how many times he saw this empty expression. He would never get used to it.

"Kaiba, come on. This really isn't funny. Well, you know it's not funny. But really! You just snapped out of it a few moments ago. You can come back, can't you? That image really can't be so fascinating that you need to see it again already. I need you to answer me, rich boy."

A faint chuckle was the first response he got. "Rich boy? I thought we were past all that."

"That was before you scared me to death again." Jou ran his hands through his crazy mop of blond hair anxiously. "Damn it, Kaiba, you have to stop doing that. And if you were faking just to get me worked up, I'll kick your ass."

"I wouldn't fake this."

Jou managed a tense bark of laughter. "No, I guess you wouldn't."

"You said it again."

"Huh?"

"You said you needed me again."

"I- God." He curled into a little ball, hands over his eyes. "You're right. I've said it every time you've woken up. Though I'm generally saying 'I need you to snap out of it' or something along those lines. How can I be the one you'll respond to? There's no way everyone else had just not said that. What's happening?"

Kaiba slowly sat up, brushing dirt from his trench coat. "I don't know."

"This is so screwed up. First we sleep together, now I'm the only one that can wake you up? I don't even know why we had sex. I don't know what's going on. You don't like me, but apparently you need me around, but I have to be with my friends right now. Yuugi will need all of us when Yami leaves." He leapt up and kicked the fountain, ignoring the sudden pain in his foot. Still frustrated, he kicked it again. "Damn it!"

"You have a problem with me?"

"You're the one with a problem with me! You've insulted me for almost two years, Kaiba, and all the sudden we're lovers? No warning, no explanation. To top it off, I don't trust you!"

"Jounouchi."

"What?"

"I never hated you."

The blond moaned. "Then why the insults? What did I do that was so horrible you felt the need to mock me constantly?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Really not helping!"

"Jounouchi." Kaiba got to his feet. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Do you have any idea what sort of situation you're putting me in? I apparently need to decide between you and my friends, Kaiba! I'm not going to calm down!"

He caught the blond's hand and pulled him close. "I'm not asking you to choose. I'm asking you to listen. I don't expect you to trust me; I don't expect you to forget the way I've treated you. Go with your friends if they need you."

"I would never forgive myself if you died because I wasn't doing everything I could," Jou admitted softly, pressing his face against Kaiba's shoulder.

"I don't need a keeper."

"Yes you do. There's all those cars out on the streets just waiting for you."

"Jounouchi, you're being ridiculous."

"Probably," he muttered, "but it's still true."

Kaiba stared at the fountain. "Did you ever wonder how no one else noticed what was happening while we were dealing with Dartz?"

Jou considered. "No, but I should have. With the way you've been blacking out, _someone_ should have caught on."

"I didn't- not once the entire time. Do you know why?" The blond shook his head, so the CEO continued. "I was too worried about you. I wanted to throttle you when I realized what you'd done, sacrificing yourself for Kujaku Mai. I was ready to go after Dartz alone for it, but your friends brought your body along. You were gone and all I could do was stare at an empty shell."

"Then what?"

"I'm sure you've been told."

"Well, yeah."

"Go back to the others. Your friends will be worried."

Jou reluctantly drew back. "I guess so."

He hurried off, leaving Kaiba alone by the fountain.

88888888

Everyone was back in Domino now, the Grand Prix concluded with Yami as the uncontested winner. It was no surprise to anyone.

Yami and Yuugi were making their preparations to leave for Egypt as the rest of the group did the same, not telling them they would be going as well. Jou worked slavishly to scrape together every yen he could, knowing nonetheless that he wouldn't have enough. When he saw Kaiba waiting for him outside his job, he breathed a sigh of relief, not really knowing why. He then cursed the other boy's stupidity.

No one knew about their strange relationship except Isono, who often chauffeured Jounouchi to or from their meetings. He had thought about telling his friends, but something always held him back, and Kaiba didn't comment. He was grateful for that.

"What brings you here so late?" he demanded once his shift ended. "If you had zoned, there's no knowing what could have happened to you. This isn't the sort of place you should be vulnerable in."

"I'm fine, Jounouchi. Nothing happened."

"Thank God." Jou grabbed his arm and hurriedly pulled him down the block to the CEO's black car- one that was only slightly more discreet than his usual limo. At least he'd had the sense to tone down his clothing to something less outrageously noticeable. "The last thing you need is to be jumped by a gang."

"Most gangs aren't foolish enough to cross me."

"You're crazy if you actually believe that. Gangs are more than willing to jump anyone that looks like they might have a few yen, and I guarantee you that you look like you have way more than that. Has that even occurred to you? Everyone knows you're rich, after all. You might be able to fight, but ten or more on one is something even you probably couldn't handle."

"Then why are you here?"

"Most of them know me well enough to steer clear. Unless they run with Hirutani, they leave me alone."

"Hirutani?"

"I'm not interested in talking about my sordid past right now, Kaiba."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Jounouchi…"

"I said no. Let's go before anyone realizes you're here."

Kaiba relaxed against the black leather seat as the car pulled away, studying him. "Something's bothering you."

"Yami is almost ready to leave, and I don't have enough money," Jou admitted reluctantly. "And that's not me asking. You wanted to know and I told you what it was."

"I know you weren't asking." Jou knew Kaiba was of the opinion Jou wouldn't ask him for help unless he was in a life or death situation. He couldn't argue; it was true after all. "Tell me about Hirutani."

"I thought I said to drop it."

"When have I ever listened?"

He moaned. "You won't give up until I tell you, will you?" Kaiba shook his head. "Fine. I used to run with Hirutani in middle school."

"Why?"

"Same reason a lot of people do, I guess. I was broke and angry with the world. With Hirutani I had prestige and started getting some money."

"What happened?"

"I grew out of it. They were doing things I couldn't agree with, so when it was time to pick a high school I left them behind. They popped back into my life when they started threatening my friends but we got rid of them. The other gangs are still scared of me- I had a pretty bad reputation- but Hirutani likes to regularly pop in and mess with me, or send some of his goons to give it a go. If he found out about this thing with us he'd probably have me killed."

"You have scars," Kaiba said quietly.

"Not from the gangs."

"Then what?"

Jou studied him, wondering if there was any way to dissuade him from continuing the conversation. Knowing Kaiba, there probably wasn't. "Why all the prying questions? Is something going on that you're not telling me?"

"Call it curiosity."

"So you're not going to be content until you know all the dark details of my past, is that it?"

"Yes."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I doubt it."

"Could you stop being so confident for a minute?"

"No."

"Well, forget it. I'm not discussing that."

"Tell me and I'll tell you about mine."

"Those scars on your back?" Jou realized. Kaiba nodded. "All right, all right. You win, _again_. And stop smirking."

His face became absolutely expressionless. "I'm not smirking."

"Sure you're not. Anyway. The scars are… Well, they're from my father. He's an alcoholic and when he's drunk he gets violent. It's why I don't invite friends over and why I'm always working. He can't hold down a job so I have to cover all the bills."

"Why have you stayed in school?"

"My sister, mostly. I want to be a good example for her, even if I don't see her very often. Besides, I'm only sticking it out with my father until I've graduated. After that I can get a real job and try to make something of myself."

"You surprise me, Jounouchi."

Jou froze. "Why?"

"I used to think you were an idiot that was too shallow to know what a hard life was. Now I see I entirely underestimated you." He paused. "Well, not entirely. You're still not as good a duelist as I am."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but you didn't have to put it like that!"

He chuckled. "Maybe not."

The smaller teen subsided. "You were going to tell me?"

"I imagine you can already guess, actually."

"Gozaburo."

How could Jou not know, after everything they'd learned from Noah in that bizarre virtual world he'd created just to torture Kaiba? Of course, the CEO never discussed it. He didn't know how he hadn't figured it out before. It wasn't as if there were a lot of other people with either enough guts or stupidity to try hurting the teen that way.

Kaiba nodded. "Gozaburo. After he adopted Mokuba and I, he set about turning me into the perfect Kaiba. When I rebelled, he took a belt to my back until it was raw."

"Does Mokuba know?"

"No. I did everything I could to keep Gozaburo from paying attention to him." They pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion, and the CEO reached for his lover. "Stay with me tonight?"

Jou hesitated. "I should go home. My father gets mad when I'm not there to cook and stuff."

"All the more reason to stay."

"Won't Mokuba notice?"

"He's with a friend tonight. He begged me to let him for a week."

"And you let him go? No bodyguard or anything?"

"He would kill me if I did."

"Which means you just didn't tell him."

"Don't be absurd. I put a tracker in his things."

"Of course you did," Jou sighed. "You know, he's a teenager now. He's thirteen. You're going to have to trust him to look out for himself eventually."

"I didn't ask you to stay so we could argue."

"Sorry."

"Have you eaten?"

Jounouchi's stomach rumbled, answering the question for him. "…No."

"Come inside and eat then."

He reluctantly trailed after him, still uncomfortable in the mansion despite having been there several times. Never mind he'd been told to come and go as he pleased. The kitchen alone was the size of his entire apartment. Kaiba opened the refrigerator and pulled several items out.

"You don't need to cook. I didn't even know you _could _cook."

"My mother taught me when I was a child. It's not something I do a lot, but with the late nights I keep I occasionally throw something together. Can you?"

"Nothing fancy, but yeah. Need help?"

Kaiba passed him some potatoes. "Could you wash these and slice them thinly?"

"Sure."

The companionable silence that settled unnerved Jou, who was far more comfortable with their normal tumultuous behavior. Even now, in their odd state as friends and lovers, they fought like crazy and often took great pleasure in provoking each other. Just a few days beforehand they'd had a particularly awful one where Jou had actually walked out. It had taken Kaiba having another episode for him to come back, something he still felt guilty about. Angry or not, he shouldn't have waited for that to admit he'd overreacted.

The gentle quiet was too much like being a couple.

"Kaiba?"

"Hm?"

"Are we…" He sighed. "Are we _together_ or something?"

Kaiba looked over at him, somehow still efficiently frying the tempura. "Are we together? Why are you asking?"

"Because we've never really defined what's going on between us. We have sex sometimes and spend most of our free time together, but we don't discuss feelings or anything like that. We fight like crazy. I'm not even sure why you bother with me at all, except that I'm the only one that can snap you out of your episodes."

The other teen fished the last of the vegetables from the oil and methodically dried his hands before stalking over and backing Jou into a corner. "What do you think we are?"

"I don't know." The way Kaiba was leaning over him was unsettling, but Jou was determined not to back out this time.

"We spend all of our time together. We're lovers. What does that generally equate?"

"…A couple…?"

"Exactly." He grabbed a fistful of Jou's hair and pulled him into a searing kiss.

88888888

The next time the two of them had a moment to themselves was while on the boat to Kul Elna, preparing to say good-bye to Yami. He had recovered his true name- _Atem_- and was ready to move on to the afterlife. All he needed was an opponent in one final game.

They had both volunteered, of course. In the end it was Yuugi himself that would take the challenge.

"Have you been all right?" Jou asked finally, more than ten minutes after joining Kaiba on deck. "With your… episodes?"

"Well enough."

"Sorry. I would have been there for you if I could."

"You had your own responsibilities."

"That doesn't make it okay for you to struggle through it alone."

Kaiba sighed. "What do you want, Jou?"

"I want you to tell me about the things you saw in Yami- I mean, Atem's memory world. Did you find out about that girl?"

The CEO nodded. "Her name was Kisara. She died saving the priest's life."

Jou winced. "Ow." He studied his lover. "Any more since?"

Kaiba hesitated for a telltale (to Jou) fraction of a second before replying. "No."

"Don't lie to me."

He sighed. "There was one while you were with your friends. It didn't last very long."

"Did Mokuba see?"

"No. He was with you at the time."

"Are you really okay with Yami going instead of his helping you?" Jou asked in frustration. "I think there's bound to be something he could do."

"I don't want his help."

"Once he's gone, everyone that could tell you something will be dead. How are you okay with that?"

"Katsuya, please. Not tonight."

"If I don't ask tonight, there won't be any point!"

"I accepted that a long time ago."

"Kaiba-"

The aforementioned teen pivoted and fused their mouths together for a heart-stopping kiss before pulling back. "_Seto_," he growled against his lover's lips.

"Seto…"

"Not tonight, Katsuya. I don't want to argue with you tonight."

"You won't change your mind?" Jou pressed one last time.

"No, I won't. I'll watch tomorrow, and we'll go home. We'll graduate high school and move on with our lives."

"I mean, it's your decision to make…"

"Then let it go. After tomorrow we can all just start clean, without all of the craziness that's followed us for the past two years. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess…"

88888888

Jou rejoined Kaiba on deck as they followed the Nile back to Cairo, hours after they had returned to the boat. "Yuugi finally fell asleep."

"Is he all right?"

"He cried for more than an hour before Anzu and I could convince him to take a sleeping pill. Poor guy's really shaken up. For the time being, at least one of us will be staying with him in case he freaks out again."

"So… Yami, hm?"

"Finally convinced he wasn't just a figment of our imaginations?"

"It's difficult continuing to disbelieve after watching a second person emerge from Yuugi. How long was Yami with him?"

Jou frowned. "How long… It's hard to say. Yuugi didn't admit to it until the Duelist Kingdom finals, but if Yami was in the Sennen Puzzle I guess he would have first shown up when Yuugi solved it, right around the time he and I became friends." His gaze slid to his lover. "Why the sudden interest?"

The taller teen shrugged again. "Isn't that how polite chatting goes?"

"Like you've ever worried about things like that. Admit it, you're worried about Yuugi."

"Why should I worry about Yuugi?"

"Well, I know you like him despite the way you treat him. Or at least you like him as much as you like anyone beside Mokuba."

"Or you?"

"…I guess."

"Still so unsure of yourself," Kaiba murmured as he tugged the blond close. "I wouldn't bother if I didn't like you, Katsuya. You should know that by now."

A bloodcurdling scream resounded through the entire boat, shaking both teens out of their private world. Jou pulled back, face paling.

"Yuugi!"

He practically flew through the narrow passages below deck to reach the other boy's room, nearly colliding with Malik and Honda as they came from the other direction. Together they raced into his little cabin.

Yuugi was thrashing about wildly, despite Anzu's best efforts to hold him still. Thin sobs continued to spill from his raw throat, but his eyes were squeezed shut despite the tears leaking from beneath the lids.

"I think it's a nightmare," Anzu managed to explain as Jou took over. "At first I thought it was just a dream- he kept saying 'Yami'. That scream was when it got bad."

"How long until those pills wear off?" the blond barked at Malik.

The Egyptian frowned. "They're supposed to last at least four hours, so it'll be a while."

"Damn it!"

"Problem, _bonkotsu_?" Kaiba asked from the doorway.

"Yuugi!" Mokuba cried from behind his brother.

"Kaiba, unless you know a way to wake Yuugi up, you're not helping," Jou said through gritted teeth. Despite Yuugi's being practically half his size, the little guy was putting up a fight.

The CEO shrugged and elbowed Jou aside. Then, without warning, he slapped Yuugi across the cheek with a resounding crack.

"Yami!" Yuugi shrieked as he woke up, clearly panicked before his gaze met with Kaiba's. "Kaiba…kun…?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Kaiba said shortly. "I have seen you survive almost certain death without a whimper. You've defied me more times than I can count. Now look at you! What would Yami think?" 

"I- Yami is-"

"He's gone. You told him to go. The sooner you deal with that fact, the better."

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi gaped. The rest of the gang only stared. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being sensible. The rest of you would only coddle him and let him mope forever."

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, eyes wide.

"No. Enough is enough. You're still alive, Yuugi. Act like it."

"Now that's it!" Honda snarled, advancing on the taller boy.

"No! Honda-kun, he's right. Yami… Yami wouldn't want me to behave like this." Yuugi stared at his lap. "I just don't know what to do without him."

Kaiba studied him, arms crossed against his chest. "Finish high school. Get a job, either at your grandfather's store or KaibaCorp. Maintain your title as King of Games."

The little teen shook his head. "I don't want to duel any more."

"You went through hell to get that title. You and he both. Would he abandon it if you were gone?"

"Well… no."

"Then don't go handing it over without a fight, or I'll take it myself. You probably couldn't beat me in a duel anyway."

"I could! If I could beat Yami-" His voice caught a little on the name, but he pressed on. "I can beat you."

"Well, you'll have plenty of chances to prove it. I intend to organize another tournament right after our graduation. You'll be expected to participate."

"I don't have the energy for a drawn-out tournament, Kaiba-kun."

"You only have to play the last match."

He brushed out of the room after that, ushering Mokuba with him. The others all stared after him, stunned.

"Was Kaiba being… nice?" Anzu asked.

"As nice as Kaiba can be," Honda said dryly.

Yuugi rolled into a little ball, knees tucked beneath his chin. His hand went automatically to where the Puzzle generally hung, but fisted when there was nothing there. "I don't want to duel any more."

"Yuugi, you know he's right," Jou murmured.

"I know, but… It's like killing Yami all over again." He shook his head. "Atem. It's like killing Atem all over again."

Malik and Ishizu quietly slipped away, leaving the friends clustered around Yuugi's trembling form.

"You didn't kill him," Honda said. "He was already dead."

Anzu slapped him upside the head. "That doesn't help, you idiot."

Ryou stepped in. "Can I talk to him alone?"

Jou frowned but nodded. "Sure. Just… be careful, okay?"

"I'll try."

88888888

Jou was leaning against the railing, waiting for Ryou to finish talking to Yuugi, when Kaiba came back to the deck.

"Are you all right?"

The blond turned. "I don't know. Yami- Atem was my friend too. Right now, though, we have to be strong for Yuugi's sake." He looked back out over the river. "That was a nice thing you did in there."

"The slapping or the orders?"

He managed a wry chuckle. "Both. I guess he needed that sort of no-nonsense attitude."

"Without understanding what he's going through, sympathy is useless. He just needs his life to return to some semblance of order."

"Who knew you were really a softie."

"Despite our many differences, Yuugi is a good person going through something terrible. He's also earned my respect, so I'll help him if he needs it." Kaiba scowled. "And I am not a 'softie', as you put it."

"Sure. If you insist." He stared out over the river again. "Still, what now?"

88888888

AN: I figured wrapping up part one (of two) with the end of the official canon worked out well. Chances are I'll be posting the next part in a few seconds though, so no need to get elaborate here. Out of curiosity, which of the two do you think really needs the other? So please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So part two is clearly posted now if you're reading this, and it's the last half of the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since I wrote the first disclaimer a minute ago. Not mine.

88888888

It turned out that the answer to his 'what now' was nowhere near as interesting as he might have hoped. High school was finished in much the same fashion as it had been spent- very boringly. Kaiba only turned up only long enough to qualify for graduation, though Jou spent most of those last few weeks cramming wildly for the exit exams and hoping that he might somehow gain a miraculous college acceptance despite his consistently low grades.

Which he did, though he had some suspicions about how that might have come about.

Graduation was boring as well- a long dull ceremony with the normal speeches no one really heard or cared about. Still, all the teens rejoiced when it was over, glad to say goodbye to high school as they made the preparations to move on with life.

They had all taken turns at attempting to convince Yuugi to go on to college, but it was obvious he had no interest in the idea. He seemed entirely content to take care of the game shop, giving his grandfather an opportunity to pursue his own interests. He had even rejected a lucrative job offer at KaibaCorp. All of his friends knew that losing Yami had stolen his enthusiasm for anything, though the littlest of the group was certainly being brave about it.

Anzu was off to dance school in America as she had always planned, and they even had debated briefly on trying to get Yuugi to go with her for at least a little while. Everyone was convinced he needed a vacation to get his mind off things. Ultimately, though, Jou had nixed the idea. Yuugi's sole comfort seemed to be the game shop that he and Yami had spent so much time in, and he had no intention whatsoever of taking that from him.

Ryou was returning to England for college, despite the fact that Yuugi was more willing to discuss Atem with him than any of the others. The British teen had told them as much as he felt he could without betraying confidences, but he had also said that he had his own demons to battle and that he didn't think he could do that if he remained in Domino. Yuugi wanted to stay with the memories of his other half. Ryou didn't. Still, he had promised Yuugi before he left that he would come back when they could both honestly say that they were able to put their pasts behind them.

Honda actually left town to go to work with Otogi almost the instant graduation was over. As far as any of them knew they were working out of Industrial Illusions in San Francisco, though there had some vague comments before they left about Europe. It elicited a great deal of speculation but no set answers.

That left only Jou, Yuugi, Kaiba and Mokuba in Domino.

Kaiba went through with his plan for another tournament, this one named 'Battle City: Supremacy'. The main portion of the event would be done primarily in the same style as the first Battle City, but the finals would be more along the lines of the Grand Prix. He had followed through on that as he realized that Yuugi really wasn't up to the strain of a long melee.

"Good luck, Jou," Yuugi told him as they waited for the tournament to be officially declared open.

"Yeah! This tournament, I'll actually beat Kaiba!"

Yuugi actually laughed, something that pleased the blond to no end. "Is Kaiba-kun even participating?"

He pulled a scowl, maintaining his old act. "Of course moneybags is participating. He wouldn't pass up a chance at calling me a losing dog or taking you on." He paused. "Hey, what deck are you using?"

Yuugi's gaze fell to the ground for a moment, and Jou was afraid that he had upset his friend again. Still, the other teen answered evenly. "Ours. Mine and Yami's. The one we used together for so long."

"So with Black Magician and Kuriboh and all your other favorites?"

"Yep."

"And… the God cards?"

Now the King of Games shook his head. "I won't use the God cards again unless I really have to. This isn't a gamble tournament, so Kaiba-kun won't make me use them. I'll play the way we always did."

Jou crouched to be more level with the seated Yuugi as a thought occurred to him. "Can you still use Black Magician like you used to?"

Yuugi drew the deck as a response, shuffled it neatly, and flipped the top card to reveal the Black Magician. Never once had he even looked at the stack of cards. He did it several more times in quick succession, each time drawing the Black Magician without fail.

"What do you think?"

"But… Mahaad was Atem's guardian."

"And I'm a part of him."

Jou shook his head. "I don't get it."

"I looked up the Egyptian definition of 'soul' when we got back," Yuugi explained. "Atem sealed his soul into the puzzle, but there are parts of the soul that go on to be reincarnated. Not the entire thing, but I was born with those parts. Black Magician bound himself to Atem's soul, and he'll stay that way until all the parts are gone."

"So he'll serve you just the same as he did Yami."

"Not exactly. It was Yami he loved, not me."

"Oh, Yuugi," Jou sighed.

The loudspeakers crackled, interrupting their conversation. Mokuba's voice boomed overhead, giving the tournament instructions and explaining how to reach the finals, which were to be held at the KaibaLand Duel Dome.

"Just collect ten monster tokens?" Jou said. "No treasure hunt this time?"

"Maybe he didn't want to make things too complicated." 

Jou knew why. Kaiba was more than aware that during the general melee Yuugi would follow Jou, and he didn't want to put any more strain on Yuugi than necessary. Whether it was actually for Yuugi's sake or his own, Jou didn't know, but he appreciated the lengths Kaiba was going to in order to make things easier for Yuugi.

He spotted Kaiba nearby and quickly excused himself from his friend, assuring him that he would be back in a minute and just wanted to get a drink of water from the fountain.

"How is he?" Kaiba asked as Jou joined him.

"Holding up. He's remade their deck. Still draws Black Magician like a pro."

"Will he be able to win?"

Jou shrugged. "It's hard to say when he doesn't seem to have any enthusiasm for the game."

"Well, we'll see, won't we? I assume you'll be keeping him close."

"With Anzu and the others gone, where else would he be? His grandfather practically pushed him out the door this morning." He glanced up at his lover. "…Thanks."

"For what?"

"For…" Jou gestured. "For all of this. For forcing Yuugi to remember he's still alive even if Atem's gone. For being the nice person that's in there somewhere."

"I am hardly _nice_. This is entirely self-serving."

"I won't believe you at all if you tell me you're only doing this to get another shot at him. Admit it, you actually want him to win."

"No, I want him to wake up and get on with things. I would be more than happy to beat him in the finals."

"Who even says you'll be in the final matchup? What if I beat you out? Did you think of that?" 

Kaiba looked down at him. "No."

"Jeez, Kaiba, way to have faith in me."

"You should get back to Yuugi," he said. "He might start worrying if you're gone much longer."

"Yeah, yeah. Really, though, Seto… Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go before I decide to take you out in the first round."

Jou, not really sure if he was being serious, hurried back to Yuugi. He was almost willing to swear that Kaiba laughed at his retreat.

88888888

"There wasn't much competition," Yuugi commented mildly as he and Jou made their way to the finals.

"Not really. I saw Leon and Rebecca around, though. They'll probably make the finals."

"And you already took Haga-kun and Ryuuzaki-kun out of the running."

Jou scoffed. "They couldn't beat me when I was barely starting out. How would they manage it now?" He glanced at his friend. "Are there any you'd be worried about facing?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Only if Leon-kun's brother is playing. I don't really have the cards I would need to beat his Valkyrie combo."

"I don't think he would've been invited. Kaiba doesn't like him."

"True."

Jou was relieved that Yuugi was showing an interest, however slight. And he was definitely hoping that dueling would help more.

"All right!" he shouted. "This time I'll beat that Kaiba!"

Yuugi laughed. "You say that every time."

Jou pouted. "Don't you believe I can do it?" 

Judging by the way his friend was smiling, he didn't, but Yuugi was never one to be discouraging. "I'm sure you'll do great."

The Duel Dome was already packed with fans waiting for the finals to start, and Yuugi reluctantly detached himself from Jou to go to his seat. Kaiba was there, doubtless having mercilessly beaten anyone that dared to challenge him. Other than that, Jou was the only one that qualified for the finals so far.

Leon entered only a few minutes later and joined Jou and Kaiba on stage. Rebecca wasn't too long in coming either. The other four finalists were newcomers.

Mokuba ran up to the stage and grinned at the competitors. "Everyone ready to go? Nii-sama?"

Kaiba nodded. "Make the announcement."

So the younger Kaiba did, listing the eight finalists and giving the order of matches. Each of them was to duel someone they hadn't before, so Jou was against one of the duelists he didn't know. They were first up. After that Kaiba would pulverize his opponent, then Rebecca and hers, Leon and his.

Jou's match went smoothly, and he gave Yuugi a thumbs-up as he moved to wait for the semi-finals. Kaiba did as predicted- his duel was a horrible slaughter. Jou couldn't help feeling sorry for the other guy as he slumped offstage. Leon and Rebecca each beat their opponents as well, though in a far less torturous fashion.

The next round was more stressful: Jou had seen all three of his possible opponents play before and knew that any one of them would be difficult to beat. He just hoped he wouldn't be paired with Kaiba quite yet- he wanted them to be the final match.

"So, in the first round of the semi-finals," Mokuba called, "Jounouchi Katsuya against Rebecca Hawkins! The second match is Kaiba Seto against Leon Wilson!"

After that, Mokuba announced a half hour break before the games picked up again, and Yuugi came up to the stage to talk with the finalists. Rebecca fastened herself to his arm, but he had politely extracted it and hurried over to Leon, asking about his brother and if he had been in any other tournaments recently. Rebecca sat there pouting as Kaiba quietly came up behind Jou.

"You were hoping she would get through to him."

"Yeah," Jou admitted sadly. "Or that he would at least talk to her. He normally wouldn't just push her away."

"Did he ever really like her?"

"Not really, but Rebecca knows about Atem. She'll try to understand."

Mokuba ran over to his brother. "Nii-sama!"

"Anything wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing," the younger brother said as he shook his head. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. You too, Jounouchi-kun!"

Jou grinned. "Thanks, Mokuba. Looks like it'll be me and Kaiba here in the final two, won't it?"

"Hn. As if a _bonkotsu_ duelist like you can defeat any decent player. The girl will destroy you."

Jou managed a snarl for appearances. "She will not! Oh, I'll show you, moneybags!"

"Don't fight," Mokuba pleaded. "Please?"

The blond relaxed. "Fine, I won't argue with him now. Okay? I'll save it for the game."

"Save what for the game?" Yuugi asked as he joined them.

He was playing with his Duel Disk a little, and one hand kept going to his deck as if to reassure himself it was there. He also seemed to reach for his Puzzle a lot, but he would freeze and wince each time he realized it wasn't there.

Jou pulled Yuugi aside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yuugi, you keep reaching for the Puzzle."

His face fell. "I know. It's just… I haven't dueled without him in so long. I keep expecting to hear him ask if I'm ready and to make comments about Kaiba-kun. Or even just to hear him call me _aibou_ like he used to."

"Hey."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Are you really going to be up for this then? You know Kaiba won't go easy on you just because of what's happened."

"I'll manage."

"Yuugi…"

"Let it be, _bonkotsu_." Kaiba stepped up. "He'll win or lose on his own. What you say won't make a difference unless he's ready to hear it."

"Kaiba-kun…"

"Yuugi. He's gone. Either you can keep crying about it forever, or you can get up and move on with your life the way he would want you to. Besides, you owe it to him to keep playing."

"I know what I have to do!" Yuugi snapped, shocking both of them. "I just don't know if I can…"

Mokuba said something to Kaiba through the microphone in his coat, and the CEO glanced at them. "Time to play. Let's go, _bonkotsu_." Jou hurried after him, but Kaiba paused again. "Yuugi, you have to make the choice yourself; we can't make it for you. I'll see you in the finals."

"Hey!" Jou yelped. "Who's to say you'll win?"

"I always win, _bonkotsu_."

88888888

And he did win, against both Leon and Jou. It hadn't been too embarrassing of a loss for the blond, at least- he had put up one hell of a fight. After all, he hadn't seen Kaiba duel so many times for nothing. There had even been a few points where it looked like he could've won. Only to have Kaiba play his Blue Eyes, of course.

So it was down to Kaiba and Yuugi, as it always was. Yuugi took his place on the platform and managed to smile and wave for his fans, though anyone who knew him could tell his heart wasn't in it. His deck was shuffled and slipped into place in his Duel Disk. Kaiba did the same opposite him.

It was immediately clear that Yuugi was off his game. Kaiba was killing his monsters and avoiding his traps without any trouble, and Yuugi's life points were dropping like a stone. Whispers were spreading through the crowds, muttering how something seemed wrong and didn't he look different than he usually did?

Jou heard what the people were saying and winced, hoping Yuugi wouldn't. When the little duelist stiffened a moment later, it was clear he had.

Yuugi got intense, and for a moment Jou would've believed it was Yami up there instead of Yuugi. He managed one spectacular feat after another, taking down one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes while summoning his Black Magician in a crucial moment. Black Magician Girl quickly followed.

Kaiba managed to not only revive his dragon but to fuse all three to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate. Black Magician Girl was destroyed in one horrific burst, and Yuugi's life points were only just above zero.

At this point, Yami always would pull off a last minute miracle, and it was clear Kaiba was wondering if Yuugi could do it. Jou was too, and hoping for Yuugi's sake he could. He didn't know if Yuugi could bear losing at something he and his other half had always excelled in.

Yuugi stared down at the ground, and the crowd held their collective breath. Kaiba was tense as could be, waiting for his opponent to do something. And the Duel King looked up and smiled.

Several magic and trap cards were activated in quick succession, destroying the Blue Eyes fusion. Still, each individual dragon had more attack points than the magician, and it wasn't clear how Yuugi intended to pull his maneuvering off.

"Really, Kaiba-kun. You should have seen this coming. I used this move to beat you before."

One more magic card flipped over. Fusion. And he turned a hand card to reveal Buster Blader. The two monsters combined to form Black Paladin, and the move was certainly familiar. Kaiba only had a thousand life points, and with three dragon cards on the field the Black Paladin's attack was raised by 1500 points, putting it 1400 points over the attacks of each Blue Eyes. If he landed a hit, Yuugi would win.

So one more card was used. Quick Attack, allowing a Fusion monster to attack in the turn it was summoned.

Kaiba countered with a trap card, but Yuugi had anticipated the move. His Remove Trap was flipped over, destroying Kaiba's card, and the attack landed.

"The winner is Mutou Yuugi!" Mokuba shouted as the crowd cheered.

88888888

Jou chose to wait outside as Yuugi went through the motions of greeting fans, accepting congratulations, and signing autographs. It was easier to breathe away from the crowd. Jou liked people, all in all, but that many so close could be uncomfortable.

"You're thinking dark thoughts."

"Not really." He didn't have to look to know it was Kaiba. "Sorry you lost."

"You're not."

"Well, no. I think I'm supposed to be given how we are, but I'm not really. It was good for Yuugi. For a moment though, I would've sworn he was Atem. The way he smiled…"

"I was worried he would just give up at first."

"Yeah, I was too. I could practically hear Yami yelling at him for those first few plays. I think he'll hold on now, though." There was a sort of heavy thud behind him, and Jou whipped around at the sound. "Kaiba!"

He would swear that Kaiba seemed worse this time, crumpled on the ground. His skin was pale enough that it might have been bleached, and his breathing was almost frighteningly shallow. Jou's gaze flitted to the communicator in the collar of his white trench coat, but he dismissed the possibility.

"Kaiba…" Jou thought about their last discussion of his attacks, and how Kaiba always seemed to come back whenever Jou said he needed him. It was worth a shot, at least. "Come on, Kaiba. I need you."

When there was absolutely no response, Jou was ready to hyperventilate. The only reason he hadn't gone straight to Yami with what he knew that night on the boat had been because he seemed to be able to wake Kaiba up on his own without too much trouble, but now the one method that had worked wasn't producing results.

"I need you to wake up, okay? Just open your eyes. Seto, please, for Mokuba's sake, snap out of it. Wake up, wake up, please wake up. Damn it, Seto, if you don't open those blasted eyes of yours, I swear I'll kick your ass later. Come on, I need you to come back to me, rich boy."

None of the entreaties seemed to be getting through, and Jounouchi was just about ready to panic. He considered going for Yuugi for a moment, but decided against it: Yuugi wouldn't be likely to know and it was too much to ask him to deal with on top of having just lost Atem. There was Mokuba, but Kaiba had made his feelings abundantly clear where that option was concerned. Shifting his grip on the other teen so he could look around, Jou scanned the area.

They were fortunately far enough from the Duel Dome that no one was likely to just walk over, but that meant it was unlikely help would appear.

Jou struck gold when he realized there was a pay phone only a few meters away. He had enough yen in his pocket to make a call or two, and after all the times this had happened Isono had made sure that Jou had both his number and Kaiba's doctor's.

The blond hurriedly pulled free of Kaiba and shrugged out of his denim jacket, using it to pillow the CEO's head. He also managed to get Kaiba out of his own coat and draped it over him like a blanket after noticing the way he began to shiver once Jou let go. After a brief debate, he also set Kaiba's Duel Disk aside. Satisfied that the other teen was as comfortable as could be expected given the circumstances, Jou ran for the phone, making sure to keep Kaiba in view the entire time.

He dug the change out of his pocket and fed it to the machine before dialing Isono's cell phone number. He got the voice mail system.

"Damn it! Um, Isono-san, it's Jounouchi. Kaiba's out of it again. We're near the dragon roller coaster and he's not responding to anything. I'm going to try the doctor next, but please hurry up and get this message!"

It took most of his self-control to not slam the receiver against the base. Instead, Jou drew several deep breaths, carefully set it back in place, and reached into his pocket again. He had enough to make a second call, but only just. If this one didn't go through he would have to seriously think about going against Kaiba's wishes in order to get him the help he needed.

He took a great deal of care as he pressed the buttons, knowing a misdial now would mean he was out of luck, but to his immense relief the call connected at once.

"Sasaki."

"Sasaki-sensei! Kaiba, he's unconscious again and I can't wake him up."

"Jounouchi-san?"

"Yeah. I tried reaching Isono-san but I only got his voice mail, and Kaiba really seems worse this time."

"How so?"

Jou shifted to get a better view of the teen. "He's really pale, he's shivering, and his breathing is too slow."

"The symptoms are common with a strong reaction to stress. Has he done anything that would have triggered it?"

"He was in today's tournament, but I think that's about it," Jou answered, getting restless. "Sensei, I can't wake him up and I don't like leaving him alone."

"Where are you?"

"KaibaLand, near the dragon roller coaster. Isono-san should still be at the Duel Dome, so if you can reach him he can be here sooner. I'm out of change for the phone."

"I'll see about contacting Isono-san. Return to Kaiba-sama. Keep him warm and continue to talk to him. Hopefully he'll hear you."

"Right."

The blond hung up without waiting to hear anything else, too worried deal with manners. He hoped the doctor would understand. Instead he hurried back over to Kaiba.

He dropped down next to him and carefully arranged Kaiba's limp body so that he was laying with his head in Jou's lap, though he made sure the coat stayed over him. It was late March, so it wasn't very cold, but night was descending and Kaiba continued to shiver even after Jou wrapped his arms around him.

He started talking to Kaiba in a low murmur, keeping up a steady stream of comments and practically begging him to wake up. He thought he heard footsteps at one point, but when he looked around there was no one there.

"Seto, please," he whispered desperately. "You're really scaring me this time. I don't know how to help you. Can't you be your normal bossy self and tell me what to do? I know you feel bad about what happened to that girl. It was Kisara, right? She's not gone, not really. She's in your heart. I know it sounds lame, but she is. Come on. I need you to come back to me, you jerk. I still haven't beaten you in a duel or anything. Or are you going to leave me too? Yami's gone, and Shizuka and Honda and Anzu, and Yuugi can't even help himself right now, so what could he do for me? You're not going to leave me alone, are you? Mokuba needs you, damn it. And Yuugi, you're doing so much good for him.

"I need you. I never thought I'd see the day, did you? I _actually_ need you. Seto, wake up. Please just wake up, or I'm going to start making bargains with any god I can think of, and you know you don't want any more magic in your life. So open those eyes. Or even your mouth. Call me a losing dog, I don't care. As long as you're awake, it won't matter. I need you to come back to me."

Jou didn't know how long he could count on their continued privacy with the tournament over, and he had no idea how much time he had before Yuugi went looking for him, if he hadn't already. His desperate musings were interrupted by quick footfalls nearby. The blond tightened his grip on his lover.

"Jounouchi-san!"

"Isono-san! Hurry up, I don't know how long until anyone else gets here, and I can't wake him up, and I called the doctor, and why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know. Hurry; the car is at the back entrance to the park. People are already headed this way."

Jou jogged after him as the older man carried his employer as quickly as he could, carrying Kaiba's Duel Disk. "Where's Mokuba? And Yuugi?"

"Mokuba-sama joined several of his friends and intends to spend a few hours enjoying the rides. I haven't seen Mutou-san since he left the Duel Dome about a half hour ago."

"A half hour?" The blond felt awful about abandoning his friend, but he swore he'd find a way to make it up to him. Right now he was more worried about Kaiba.

They made the car without running into anyone else, fortunately, and Isono all but dumped Kaiba into Jou's arms in the back seat before pulling out. The smaller teen resumed his quiet pleas, but they were proving just as ineffective as the previous ones.

They probably broke a dozen traffic laws speeding for the mansion if the smell of burnt rubber was any indication, but they weren't pulled over so Jou didn't care. Once there, Isono carried Kaiba to his room as he had that first night Jou discovered his secret, but this time Jou went right after him. He was _not_ going to wait downstairs for news.

So the blond was right there as Kaiba was settled into his bed, waiting only until Isono had left the room to call the doctor again before he dumped their Duel Disks in a chair and was right next to him, holding onto him and whispering more encouragements and entreaties. And when those didn't work, he switched tactics.

"I'll call those crazy Egyptians if you don't wake up soon, I swear," he threatened- not really meaning it, since evil or otherwise Malik creeped him out. "They might know something. I'll even carve those sealing symbols into you if that's what it takes. Damn it, Kaiba, I need you to wake up or I'll do it."

"Don't even think about it," the CEO muttered as he moved for the first time in an hour.

Jou's heart nearly stopped. "You're awake. You're awake! Damn it, you scared me half to death, you jerk! Isono! He's awake!"

Kaiba's eyes were only half open, but he was aware at least, even if he was still too pale and cold. "Don't shout, Katsuya. My head feels ready to split open as it is."

"I'll shout if I want to; you had me worried sick. What happened? One second I'm talking to you, the next thing I know you're passed out and nothing I'm saying is getting through to you."

"I don't know what happened. I could hear you, but I couldn't respond."

The doctor finally stepped in, but Jou didn't budge an inch. If anything, he only moved closer.

"Kaiba-sama. You seem better."

"Don't be absurd," Kaiba snapped. "I'm awake, not better."

Sasaki inclined his head. "As you say. I meant that it's better you've regained consciousness. Jounouchi-san was getting quite worried."

"I know."

"Jounouchi-san, I need to examine Kaiba-sama. If you would give us a minute…?"

Jou shook his head. "I'm not leaving. What would you do if he went under again?"

The doctor was ready to argue, but Kaiba cut him off. "Stay."

If anyone needed confirmation that Jou was worried, the fact he didn't say anything about the dog joke was it. He just backed off enough that the doctor had room to look the other teen over. Except for some vague statements about stress and overwork, neither of them could get anything useful out of him.

Finally, Sasaki-sensei beckoned Jou over to one side. He obliged reluctantly, but only after looking at Kaiba and making sure he could still see him from this new spot.

"I'm very worried, Jounouchi-san. You and Kaiba-sama are close?" 

The blond blushed, but managed to nod. "We're… lovers… so yeah."

He nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "For whatever reason, he trusts you and depends on you. More, you are apparently the only person that can lead him back from whatever is happening. I am not a psychiatrist, Jounouchi-kun, but in my opinion there has been some sort of trauma that has resulted in his mind constantly revisiting an image or memory."

"I really don't know what you're getting at, sensei."

"Kaiba-sama is on the verge of a breakdown," he said bluntly. "I warned you that it was possible a few months ago, and that possibility is dangerously close to becoming reality. I am going to order that he be under round the clock surveillance, and given your closeness and your singular ability to reach him, I would also suggest that you be the one to undertake it."

"Round the clock?"

"With a special emphasis on the nights. The images could easily return while he is asleep and vulnerable, and he might begin to sleepwalk or engage in some other dangerous activity."

"I- Fine. If you can get him to agree to it, I'll do whatever I can."

"He will listen to you, Jounouchi-san, not I. You have proven as much many times now."

Jou was sorely tempted to call the doctor a coward, knowing very well that he didn't want to be the one to inform Kaiba because he knew the CEO wouldn't like it. Instead, he shook his head and rejoined his lover on the bed, waving the doctor out. He'd told him all he could.

Kaiba turned to Jou immediately as the blond wrapped his arms around him, lying with his face against Jou's chest. "What did he say?" he asked.

Kaiba looked vulnerable and small and scared, and he hated seeing any of those things. Of course, he appreciated it at the same time, knowing how few people Kaiba would trust to see that side of him, but he was scared too. Jounouchi was almost tempted to cry.

"Do we need to talk about it now?" he responded finally.

"We should." Kaiba sounded exhausted. "Probably." He frowned when Jou didn't answer. "Katsuya? What's wrong?"

Jou took a deep breath and went for it. "The doctor says you need constant supervision. Round the clock. Seto, you're going to have a complete breakdown if we don't do something about it soon."

Kaiba sat up, the silk sheets rustling gently with the movement. "That's absurd," he said coldly. "I don't need to be watched."

"Don't you? I can't turn around these days without you passing out! I spent more than an _hour_ trying to get through to you today. An _hour_, Seto. Just saying 'I need you' isn't working any more. I'm afraid if someone isn't with you, you might slip into another one and never come back."

"And how do you propose to accomplish this without anyone noticing?"

"Do you really think people noticing is something I care about? Tell Mokuba. Tell the world for all I care. What matters right now is keeping you alive."

It was the softness he saw that reassured him. "Jou, I'll be fine."

"I thought you were calling me Katsuya."

"I thought you didn't like being called Katsuya."

"… It's not so bad if it's you."

"Fine. Katsuya, I'll be okay."

"If you were going to be okay, you wouldn't have taken ten years off my life earlier. I'm really, really scared, Seto. I don't know anyone that can help you, and now the doctor's worried that you're a step away from losing it entirely. If he thinks having someone around you all the time is the answer, I'll do it. Even if it means you hating me."

"I wouldn't hate you for that."

"I know you better than that. You would resent me for stealing your privacy, ruining your concentration while you're working, for making it difficult to explain things to Mokuba… You don't like having your life invaded, and I wouldn't blame you."

An intercom on the bedside table buzzed, and Kaiba leaned over to answer it. "Yes?"

"Seto-sama, Mokuba-sama has returned and is asking for you."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Both teens knew Isono was ready to argue, but Kaiba cut the connection before he could. Instead, his sapphire gaze slid over to his lover.

"We should tell Mokuba together."

"Tell Mokuba what?"

"Everything," the CEO said simply. "You'll stick around whether I want you to or not, so we'll just do this the easy way. We'll tell Mokuba the truth, both about my condition and your involvement. You can move in, and I'll find a job for you at KaibaCorp so you don't have to resort to stalking me to stay close."

Jou scooted closer and cautiously gave him a hug, unsure of how that sort of casual intimacy would be received. For all the time they had spent as lovers, they didn't do things like hugging, but right now the blond felt that they both needed the comfort. He jolted a little in shock when Kaiba returned the gesture.

The brunette was beginning to run his fingers through Jou's hair when Jou realized something. Kaiba was still trembling.

"Seto?"

"What?" His voice was subdued, and he seemed reluctant to relinquish his hold.

"You're trembling. You… you're scared too. Aren't you?"

He didn't answer for several long beats, which was itself an answer. "Yes," he responded. "I'm scared too."

Jou patted his back a little awkwardly. "You know, I feel like I should thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"For letting me see this side of you. This human side you don't share. For helping Yuugi, for getting me accepted to a college, for offering me a job and a home… For so many things."

"I owe you far more than that for what you're doing." He reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. "We should go. I said I'd be right down, so he'll worry if we take much longer."

"You have to admit he'd pick up on us being lovers a lot easier if he'd seen us like that."

"Jounouchi, we are _not_ having my brother walk in on us in my bedroom."

Jou laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Need help up?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Jou, I can feel you staring at me. I'll say something if I feel like I'm going to go under again, so if you could calm down, I would appreciate it. Mokuba will take this hard enough already without you making him think I might drop dead at any moment."

"I guess."

Still, Jou looped an arm around Kaiba's waist as they walked down the stairs.

88888888

Mokuba wasn't a fool- how could he be with who his brother was- and cottoned on very quickly. Jou and Kaiba had scarcely set foot in the den he was waiting in before he stared at them.

"You're _together_?"

Kaiba's mouth opened and closed, stunned speechless. Jou took the question more in stride.

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

"I mean, I knew nii-sama was gay, but Jou, I thought you were straight!"

"Bi. Actually. It was a bit of a surprise to me too."

The boy studied them fiercely. "How long has this been going on, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Mokuba, that's not important right now," his brother said. "We have something we need to talk about."

"Something more important than you keeping secrets?" He caught the look the older teens exchanged. "You have more you haven't told me. Nii-sama!"

Kaiba sighed and sat down, pulling Jou down with him. Mokuba planted himself in the chair across from them, glaring.

"Just… try to understand. This is serious."

"Serious how? You're not getting married, are you?"

Jou practically choked on the breath he had just taken. His lover only barely kept from laughing. There hadn't been a lot of funny things in his life, but Jou's antics made things easier.

"Don't… joke like that," Jou gasped. "We're only eighteen, Mokuba, and two guys can't get married in Japan anyway."

"Then what is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kaiba sighed and leaned forward. "You're not going to like this," he warned. "Mokuba, I'm sick. I have been for months, and I've avoided telling you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Sick how?" Mokuba demanded.

"I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"He sort of zones out," Jou said bluntly. "His eyes might be open but he's not seeing what's around him. Occasionally he'll almost walk in front of a car."

The CEO shot him a dark look. "You might have put that a little more delicately."

"So what does that mean? Why are you telling me now?"

He blew out a breath. "The doctor says I need constant supervision. He's afraid I'll suffer a mental breakdown if this keeps happening."

"So…?"

"So it would've been difficult to keep you from realizing that someone was always hanging around me, wouldn't it?"

His grey eyes shifted to Jou. "Why do you know already and not me?"

"I found your brother outside my job one night," Jou responded gently. "He was almost hit by a car, but I got him out of the way and brought him home. He told me then."

"And where was I?"

"You were still in America," Kaiba answered. "I was only here for a few days to deal with some issues."

Jou looked between the two of them. "You guys need to talk about this on your own. I'm going to head back, okay? Pack up and everything. When do you want me back here?"

"Pack? Here?" Mokuba studied him. "You're moving in?"

"The doctor says that I'm the one that'll have the easiest time keeping an eye on your brother, so yeah. I'll be moving in, and your brother's going to give me some job or other at KaibaCorp so I can stay close. Sorry if it bothers you, Mokuba, but right now your brother's health is more important." He glanced at Kaiba. "I'll be back in a few hours unless you'd rather I wait till tomorrow."

"Tonight is fine. Take my driver."

"You realize I can get to and from on my own, right?"

"You've been busy all day, and you must be tired. Take the driver, Katsuya. I'll stay with Mokuba till you're back."

"Katsuya?" the younger Kaiba asked. "You call him _Katsuya_?"

Jou snickered as he headed out.

88888888

Jou returned with his stuff only to have Mokuba barrel into him at full speed.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier and I don't know what's wrong with Seto and help him!"

"Whoa, what was all that?"

"I should've been nicer when you said you were staying to help him! He's… I don't know, we talked for a while and all the sudden he just fell over! Jou, help him!"

Jou crouched down to Mokuba's level. "Hey. You don't have to ask me to help him. I've been through this a bunch of times, so I know what to do. Just calm down and tell me where he is. Is he still in the den, or did he go to his room?"

"He's still in the den."

"Did you tell anyone?"

Mokuba shook his head. "It's a secret, you said."

"Well, if it happens again and I'm not here, you can tell Isono-san. He'll help you until I can get back, okay? Now go upstairs and I'll let you know when he's feeling better."

Mokuba ran off looking upset and Jou sighed, dropping his bag by the door before he hurried back to the den.

"Idiot, should've remembered to stay with him," he muttered as he knelt by the couch the CEO was lying on.

Kaiba was pale, but beyond that he seemed like he normally did during one of these spells, so Jou hoped he would wake up more easily this time. He was still a little upset from earlier and didn't know if he or Mokuba could put up with a long one.

"Come on, Seto, I need you to wake up."

The massive amounts of relief that poured over him when his lover's eyes opened baffled Jou, but he pushed it aside to focus on what was important. He gently brushed Kaiba's bangs back and helped him sit up.

"Katsuya?"

"I'm here. Damn, can't I leave you alone for an hour without you slipping off like that? You scared Mokuba."

"Is he all right?"

"A little panicked, but I think he'll be okay. I thought you said you were going to tell me if you weren't feeling good."

"I felt fine."

"I should've made you come with me. Or, I don't know, had you and Mokuba both come with me. I wanted to give you a chance to talk alone, but if I had realized how quickly you were going to go under again I would've kept you close."

"You can't blame yourself."

Jou sighed. "Whatever. Let's get upstairs and tell Mokuba you're okay. After that you're going to bed. And we're not having sex tonight, just so we're clear. I'm still mad at you."

"For?"

"Scaring me to death. And yes, I realize it's unreasonable, but I don't care. Deal with it."

"Jou…"

"I said no."

"Jou."

"What?"

"Thank you."

And just like that, he melted into a little pile of puppy-goo.

88888888

The board of directors tried to object to Jou's being given a job despite his lack of qualifications, but Kaiba shot them down without batting an eye.

"Skills can be taught. I need someone trustworthy."

"This… person… could easily be influenced by money," one man argued.

"I have known Jounouchi for two years now, and never once has he attempted to ask for money or a job. I have chosen him for the position because of that fact."

"But your personal assistant! Start him as an intern if you must!"

Kaiba gave them one of his death glares. "I was under the impression that I was the president of KaibaCorp. Am I wrong?"

The others hurriedly shook their heads. "We're only trying to look out for your best interests, Kaiba-sama," one said.

"Wrong. You're looking out for yours, because you have people you would prefer to advance in the company and don't mind using me to do it. Jounouchi is the one person I can be certain will never share anything I want kept private and that will be available whenever I might need him."

"Sir, you have had a number of altercations with this man."

"That is part of the reason I decided to hire him. I do not need any more sycophants kissing my boots. He will tell me if he disagrees with what I am doing, and he will not be put off by temper." He smirked, but it was cold as ice. "If anyone has any further objects, you may take them up with security as they escort you from the building. With your belongings, of course. Is that all?"

People stopped mentioning it after that.

88888888

It took work for Jou to settle into this new life. Subterfuge was tiring, and living it day after day took a lot out of him. After all, people would wonder if he always showed up and left with Kaiba, but he couldn't just leave him alone for the time it took to get from the mansion to KaibaCorp.

Leaving, it turned out, was easier. Kaiba was often one of the last people to leave the building, and he often would be doing so only because of a business dinner he had to attend. As his assistant, it was perfectly reasonable for Jou to accompany him.

It seemed that Kaiba could avoid passing out if someone kept him talking the entire time, so that resolved the morning issue. Isono just made sure they were chatting during the drive to the office. Jou, who now drove a company car if he needed it after getting a special license, would meet them there. If he left with the CEO one of the security team would drive it back to the mansion for him.

A desk was set up for him in Kaiba's office, which elicited further criticism, but Kaiba was quick to stamp it out a second time. Private dealings needed the private space, and he didn't want to have to pick up the phone any time he needed something.

It was a good thing Jou was staying close- the episodes were coming closer and closer together, but thankfully only a very few had been the difficult sort that he had a hard time stopping. Generally he just would look up from his work and say he needed him for something or other- generally related to the various papers he was learning to deal with. It aroused no suspicion and kept Kaiba sane.

Still, things seemed to be going well.

88888888

The past has a tendency to catch up after a while, no matter how long you try to outrun it.

Jou ran into his one rainy day about eight months later. It was November and already getting really cold, so he'd taken his break to run to a nearby café for some coffee for Kaiba and a hot chocolate for himself.

He didn't expect to run into his old gang in such a good part of town.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jounouchi!" Hirutani crowed. "What brings you here? I thought this was too rich for your blood."

"I'm getting some coffee for my boss. I've got to go."

He started to edge toward the door, but he was surrounded before he could get there. Jou disdained the bodyguards Kaiba had offered him as a high ranking individual in the company, but now he was wishing a little that he'd taken him up on it.

"Look at his suit!" one of the newer members called. "Awfully pricy for a secretary."

"You're right," Hirutani moved. "You look more like a big-shot than an errand boy."

"Everyone dresses nice. I'm just one of them."

The café was crowded and therefore loud, so no one seemed to be noticing their little disagreement. Jou wondered if throwing the drinks at them and running might save his skin. He doubted his lover would approve if he came back covered in bruises or worse.

Hirutani looped an arm over Jou's shoulder as he cringed. "You should come hang out sometime, Jounouchi. We've missed you, haven't we boys?"

They steered him out of the shop and toward some cars.

88888888

Kaiba was well enough at this point that he could be alone for short intervals of time, but he was still wary. Too many close calls had taught him some strong lessons. So when Jou was gone way longer than his half hour break permitted, or that his own ethics would allow, Kaiba was worried and paged Isono.

"Where's Jou?" he demanded the instant the older man entered his office.

Isono frowned. "I thought he had come back already. I haven't seen him since he left to get you some coffee."

"Do you know where he went?"

"The café across the street. He was hurrying, so he should have been back a long time ago."

"He isn't, and he would've called me if something came up. Does Jou's phone have a tracking device in it?"

"All company issue do."

"Then get into the system and pin his down." He accessed the cameras and checked parking. Jou's car was still there. "He didn't take the car, and he wouldn't leave without a word. Something's wrong."

Mokuba stuck his head in, having just got off school. "Nii-sama, where's Jou?"

"I don't know."

The younger Kaiba frowned. "Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yes. He went for coffee and hasn't come back. Something must've happened."

Isono came back with a printed report. "It seems Jounouchi-san's cell phone is in a warehouse by the docks."

Kaiba snatched the paper. "I know that place. Mokuba was there during Battle City."

Mokuba peered over his shoulder at it. "I've heard rumors that there are a lot of gangs there lately. The kids were talking about it at school a few days ago. Apparently there's been some screaming and stuff out that way."

"Mokuba, keep an eye on things here. I need to retrieve my wayward pup."

88888888

Kaiba knew he wasn't supposed to be alone and that he risked lapsing into a daze before he could do anything. It didn't matter. Jou was his and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

The area surrounding the docks was abandoned except for a few bored sentries. He avoided them easily and found an upper story window in the appropriate warehouse that he could reach. The thin roof that ran against it was full of holes, including a very large one near the end, but he made it across without causing the thing to cave in.

It was obvious he'd found the right place. There were clear sounds of fists meeting skin below, as well as the occasional grunt of pain. Inching forward to the edge of the walkway, he peered down on the scene.

Jou was there all right, hands tied overhead and secured to a large hook. Various men he didn't recognize were throwing punches, but Jou's jaw was set and he made very little noise. Whenever he had the opportunity he kicked out at his attackers, sending one sprawling even as Kaiba watched. The others joined him in a matter of seconds.

"Hirutani!" Jou shouted. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Another man stepped in. He was about the same height as Jou, meaning Kaiba would be several centimeters taller, but he had a far stockier build than either of them. His hair was strange- dark blue on top, but with a lighter blue shade beneath.

He recognized the name. This was the guy whose gang went after Jou sometimes.

"I thought about using stun guns, but decided against it. You're more valuable to me alive and conscious."

"Big talk for someone that's letting his underlings do all the work and take all the punishment."

"Really, Jounouchi, if you'd just come back on your own none of this would be necessary. I don't want to be forced to involve the people you care about again."

"Touch Yuugi and I swear you'd better count your breaths, because I'll kill you."

"No, the kid's too high profile these days. What about your sister? I'm sure she'd come if her dear big brother were to ask her." He paused for dramatic effect. "Of course, there's always your lover. He already deals with enough dark stuff that no one would be surprised if something were to happen to him. I hear he killed his father."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kaiba Seto, of course. It's strange, Jou. I've been following you for a few days, you know. I wouldn't make a move unprepared. Don't you think it looks suspicious that you work for his company and live in his house?"

Kaiba realized he'd heard the name before, and his blood ran cold.

_I used to run with Hirutani in middle school. The other gangs are still scared of me- I had a pretty bad reputation- but Hirutani likes to regularly pop in and mess with me, or send some of his goons to give it a go. If he found out about this thing with us he'd probably have me killed._

"I live there because I work for him, you idiot!" Jou snapped. "If you'd paid any attention, you'd know Kaiba and I don't exactly get along. He needed someone available at any time, and I wasn't exactly interested in staying with my old man any longer when I could get a good job."

"So why the secrecy? If it's just a job, you shouldn't need a separate car or any of that."

"Because of things like this! Kaiba hates gossip, so he decided it was easiest to keep things as professional as possible. Wouldn't it look weird if the boss was driving his secretary to work every morning?"

"See, Jounouchi, I don't think you understand I got involved for your own good. You know how people around here are. No one wants to see you go down the wrong path."

"And what wrong path is that?" Jou asked acidly. "Last I checked, a good job with one of the biggest companies in the country was the sort of path people liked."

"Jounouchi, Jounouchi… it's not the job I'm worried about. You know how we feel about… well, I'm sure you can understand what I mean."

"Not really."

Kaiba wanted to shake Jou for playing dumb now.

"I'm talking about you being involved with another guy. You have to realize how this would affect my reputation, after all. You're one of mine."

The blond snorted. "In case you didn't notice, I left a long time ago. What I do has nothing to do with you."

"You're not denying it."

"I already denied it, you moron. I said as much when you first mentioned Kaiba. I WORK FOR HIM."

"Then why haven't you been with any girls recently?"

"They're not Mai."

The CEO felt that one like someone had punched him. He hadn't realized Jou still wanted Mai.

"Who?"

"Mai. Kujaku Mai? She's been in some tournaments with me? Blonde, big purple eyes, busty… That Mai?"

Hirutani abruptly began laughing and slapped Jou hard on the back. He had to clutch the ropes holding him up to keep from spinning. "You really had me worried for a minute! As if Jounouchi Katsuya would be involved with a man, let alone one like Kaiba!"

Jou gritted his teeth. "Great. Now that that's settled, want to let me down? I've already been away from work for a few hours by now." He looked down at the guys he'd fought. "You might want to get better help. These ones crumpled with one kick to the head."

The gangster shrugged. "Good fighters are hard to come by. I need more people like you."

"Well, gangs aren't my thing now. I have a good job these days, and I'd rather not give that up and go back to constantly trying to outrun the cops."

Hirutani untied him and Jou rubbed his wrists, trying to get the blood flowing to his hands properly.

"Sorry we couldn't work things out, Jounouchi."

"Yeah. Well, I'd say see you around, but we don't cross paths much these days."

"You're always welcome here."

The blond shook his head. "I'm not going up a good thing just for some fun. Bye, Hirutani."

Kaiba scrambled down from his hiding place as Jou walked out and shadowed him until they had reached the area the CEO had left his car in. In a hurry, he grabbed Jou's arm and steered him over to it, all but shoving him to the passenger side.

Jou waited till they were driving away to round on him. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get killed? And- you're alone! Damn it, I thought you knew enough to bring someone with you by now!"

"Jou, _shut up_. I am not discussing this now."

He frowned. "What-?"

"I said not now."

The rest of the drive to the mansion was silent, and even as Kaiba went up the stairs to their room he didn't say a word. Jou just followed, absolutely baffled, and watched as his lover sat very precisely at the edge of their bed.

"Want to tell me what's wrong now?"

The look Kaiba shot him would have killed lesser men. Jou didn't bat an eye. "You might have told me you still had feelings for Kujaku Mai."

The blond blinked a few times. "What?"

"You _just_ told that imbecilic gangster that the reason you hadn't been dating any girls recently was because they weren't Mai."

"You were there? Of course you would be," he realized. "You would've been the first to notice I was missing. You shouldn't have come after me, though. I had things under control."

He was willfully ignoring the various bruises and minor cuts that were visible even on his face. On one cheek alone Kaiba could see three bruises and a forming black eye, and his lip was split. His knuckles looked like they had been shredded, and there was rope burn on his wrists.

"Jou…"

"Wow, calm down. Last thing I really need to top off a horrible day is you flipping out on me. Did it ever once occur to you that I was making it up? I certainly couldn't tell Hirutani the truth, not if I wanted to get out of there in one piece. So I told him what he wanted to hear."

"Like I'm going to believe that."

Jou snorted. "You haven't changed, have you? If something doesn't fit with what you think, it's automatically wrong. Kaiba, I've never prettied things up or lied to keep from upsetting you before, so why would I start now?"

He pointed at the door. "Out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said out. I don't want to see you until I've had a chance to calm down and think this through."

"Like hell. I don't take orders from you at home."

"Jounouchi, _get out_."

"If I have to go a few rounds with you to get it into your head, I'm game." Jou began to roll up his sleeves. "It's the only thing that made you really pay attention to what I was saying anyway."

Neither of them were sure who jumped first, who threw a punch. All they realized was that seconds later they were practically rolling across the floor trying to kill each other. Until Jou decided to play dirty.

He grabbed Kaiba's face and kissed him.

The CEO froze, the fist he'd been about to send flying into Jou's gut slowly uncurling, as he met his lover's gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure you get it. I haven't lied to you, Kaiba, and I'm not going to start now. What I told Hirutani was completely made up. I told him what I had to in order to get out alive, because I know you need me here."

"Then why Mai…?"

"He would believe me about Mai. There's been pictures of her from the various tournaments we've been in, and sometimes they show various Duelist Kingdom games, so he's seen me with her. I just gave him what he wanted to hear." He snickered. "Never would've taken you for the insecure type."

"Not the time to crack jokes, Katsuya."

He sat back and wincingly rubbed his bruised cheek. "Yeah, well, I would say it wasn't the time to jump to conclusions and try to kill me either."

Kaiba frowned as he saw yet another bruise blooming along his cheekbone. "Those must hurt."

"Injuries do that."

"Jou, I…"

"I know you feel bad. You don't have to force it out."

"I should though." He wiped a trace of blood from Jou's lip. "I had no business getting mad at you while you were hurt. Even if it was true, it could've waited till you'd had time to rest. I'm sorry."

Jou cracked a grin, but he flinched again as it pulled his various injuries. "Great. Ice please. My face hurts. Honestly, we fight for years without you leaving a mark, and today while I'm already banged up you finally decide to land a punch."

"I…" 

"You already apologized once. That's enough."

Kaiba left for a few minutes before returning with an ice pack, a glass of water and some painkillers. Jou swallowed the pills before holding the ice over his blackening eye.

"You look like you're going to have one of these too."

Kaiba touched his face. "Maybe. I don't even feel it."

Jou snorted. "You'll certainly see it come morning. How do you intend to explain why we both look like crap at work tomorrow?"

The CEO pulled Jou over to their bed and let him curl up against his chest. "We'll just take a few days off. The company can run without me for that long."

"You? Take days off? I've seen you go into work after one of those bad episodes like nothing's happened, and a few bruises will keep you home? Damn, I wish I'd known that sooner."

"We can stay in with Mokuba for the weekend. Play games or something. It's for your sake more than mine anyway, silly pup."

"I'm not a dog."

He smirked. "If you say so, Katsuya."

"You're laughing at me, aren't you."

"Of course not."

"Right. I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Seto."

He stroked his lover's golden hair. "Night, Katsuya."

88888888

AN: I will admit that I like sappy endings. Yes, I realize that the thing with Kaiba's visions hasn't been resolved. If you're still curious, I'll be writing a puzzleshipping sequel, likely sometime soon. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the story, and I'd like to see you for the next one. Now, please, pretty please, let me know what you thought. This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I've finished or even made any decent progress on, so I would appreciate the feedback. Till next time!


End file.
